Además de lo que sabes
by Yayi G.M
Summary: Jamás había pensado en mi último año de preparatoria, mucho menos en agregar a la lista a Edward y un asesinato entre mis experiencias. Más la vida no te pregunta y lidiar con mi memoria no parecía tan difícil cuando me enfrenteba a mayores problemas.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia, personajes no conocidos y coincidencias son producto de una retorcida mente.

**Además de lo sabes.**

La mañana fue calurosa y el ambiente sumamente pesado el día mi madre y Phil se marcharon. Con un gesto exageradamente agitado de su mano y dos besos por cada una de mis mejillas, Renée desapareció de mi vista dentro del carro de Phil.

Hace 17 años que nací como resultado de un apasionado amor de dos adolescentes en la noche de graduación, hace 13 años que mi madre empezó a darse cuenta que aquel novio universitario no era el mismo hombre de 26 años con el que compartía el cargo de cuidarme, hace 12 años que mi madre decidió no seguir aquella vida que una irresponsable elección le había impuesto, hace 8 años que llegamos a Florida para vivir con una tía política, hace 6 años que mi madre conoció a un guapo jugador de beisbol profesional, hace 4 años nuestra vida cambió llenándose de lujos, prensa y una enorme casa en la zona más cara de Miami, Florida. Hace tan solo dos días que mi madre me dejó bajo el cuidado de una distinguida institutriz ya que según ella y Phil, no podían ser unos padres irresponsables dejando a la adolescente de diecisiete años sola. Hace media hora que abandoné el cadáver de mi institutriz.

…

-Isabella , ¿no te parece que el día es precioso?

Escuché la voz de Julieta por mis espaldas, fingí no hacerlo moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo de un sonido inexistente proveniente de unos audífonos exageradamente grandes para mi cráneo promedio.

Debió de agotarse esperando mi respuesta porque supiró y continuó con su bordado. No estaba siendo grosera, estaba siendo cortantemente honesta. No era exactamente una buena compañía con las personas nuevas, esforzarme en mantener una charla con alguien probablemente veinte años mayor que yo era algo que requería demasiada energía a mi parecer.

Cortésmente entendería que así sería nuestra compañía, yo con mis asuntos y ella con una enrome casa, piscina con instructor, playa privada, juegos de última tecnología (aunque dudara que supiera como funcinaban), mini juego de golf en el jardín subterráneo (loca idea de René), cocina a cargo de un chef obligado a enseñar cada uno de sus platillos… todo para ella. Podría entretenerse perfectamente estos meses.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Julieta comenzó a llorar. Podía escucharlo perfectamente aunque mi falso papel con los audífonos cayera como farsa, giré hacia ella. De pronto, la vi un poco más joven, poco más que Renée. Aunque vistiera de esa forma tan elegante, y con ese peinado en su cabello azabache tan perfecto… logré verla débil y algo perdida.

Así que ahí me tenías, con una canasta de picnic y una cara culpable mientras Julieta encuentra el lugar perfecto para merendar. Después de todos los pasos exactos para disfrutar de un picnic ella no me dejaría en paz con mi mundo. No, insistió en contarme de su vida. Cosas como su carrera como educadora, sus viajes y jamás me contó la verdadera razón de su llanto. En cuanto le pregunté lo que le molestaba, sonrío sin ganas y me pidió que la ignorara. Me prometí no volver a dejar que Renée contrate empleados, sobre todo si conviviré el día a día con ellos.

Al terminar la tarde nos encontrábamos recogiendo las cosas, con todo dentro de la canasta caminamos de regreso el sendero entre palmeras cuando ya el alredor se encontraba oscuro. Recuerdo haber abrazado mi cuerpo al sentir un frío aire recorrer mi cuello, después el filo de una navaja contra mi espalda baja.

-Ya veremos qué hacemos con ella –siseó el dueño de la navaja.

En un completo estado de shock fui testigo de cómo el otro hombre tomaba presa a Julieta entre sus brazos haciéndola chillar. Escuché algún grito, creo que haber sido yo antes de que otro más de golpeara fuertemente y cayera directo al piso. Un piso arenoso e inestable, que hizo a mi cuerpo rodar y rodar para finalmente mi cabeza impactar con un tronco y mi cabeza contra, mis ojos se cerraron mientras veía a los hombres forcejear con Julieta en lo alto del arenoso barranco.

**…**

Ya le había dicho a Tania que no me gustaba su novio, no era necesario empaparme de pies a cabeza con el ponche de su fiesta. Aunque ahora sólo sentía los pies húmedos, una pequeña fuerza los humedecía, primero con las puntas, después llegó a mis tobillos y casi alcanzaba a mis rodillas. Las olas en mis pies me despertaron.

Parpadeé. No estaba con Tania, ni en su fiesta del año pasado y no con el pintalabios arruinado por los besos de su novio y mucho menos empapada del su ponche de fiesta. Mi cabeza dolía demasiado, era un dolor punzante. Olía a mar, salado. También sabía salado, la sustancia empalagosa y roja que llegaba a mis labios desde mi sien derecha. Extrañada en mis sensaciones brinqué un poco al grito desgarrador de una voz poco familiar.

Los sucesos llegaron rápidamente, una adrenalina me hizo levantarme de inmediato para ver como la pistola a un lado de la cabeza de Julieta disparó las balas que acabaron con la vida de mi institutriz. Mordí mis labios para no gritar.

-¡Encuentren a la otra!

Ese gritó activó mis piernas y me vi correando por la orilla de todo la playa. Tendría que llegar a mi patio trasero de alguna forma. Agradecía haber caído por ese barranco, agradecí que Phil desobedeciera a Renée y no bordeara nuestra parte de la playa, así faltaran kilómetros llegaría de alguna forma.

En lo que me pareció el momento más rápido y agotador de mi vida amé la imagen de la mesita blanca de Renée sobre la arena. Donde Julieta y yo habíamos estado hacia horas, de donde no debimos de habernos movido. Siempre que Phil se iba de fiesta hasta tarde y sabría que Renée no le abriría, bordeaba la casa para entrar con la llave que guardaba en la maceta de una de las tantas plantas muertas de mi madre. Sólo yo lo sabía, pero no le decía nada a Renée porque me alegraba que él la amara tanto como para preferir pasar la noche en un sótano a pisos de ella que en un elegante hotel.

Abrí la puerta trasera para después de entrar para cerrarla de todas las maneras posibles. Aunque los tipos ni siquiera hubieran ido en mi dirección, creyendo que aún me encontraba sobre el sendero de palmas. Sentía que alguien estaba sobre mí todo el tiempo y que en cualquier momento saltarían para matarme de la misma forma que lo habían hecho con…

Un sollozo antecedió al vómito, ni siquiera alcancé el lavaplatos y arruine el bonito azulejo de la cocina. Tenía mucho miedo en mi propia casa, sola y desesperada. Todo el servicio había hecho uso de su domingo libre.

¿Llamar a la policía?

El miedo gobernaba mi mente y mis brazos no eran suficiente para detener el temblor que me mantenía presa de pies cabeza. Me sentía tan inútil llorando y…

-Bella mi mamá me dijo que tú mamá te diría acerca de los…

Era tan irreal ver a Edward Cullen en la entrada de mi cocina con su bello aspecto, sus ojos temerosos y sorprendidos mientras me miraban de pies a cabeza. Supongo que yo era más irreal aún.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Su tono claro en la voz me tomó desprevenida y su siguiente pregunta más aún.

-¿Te caíste tan fuerte que te golpeaste con alguna roca o algo? –inquirió divertido con alguna chispa de pervertida satisfacción-. Esme tenía razón al insistirle a Renée que contratara a alguien para cuidar de ti, apenas dos días y ya te abriste la cabeza… en un una semana seguro te disparas sola con la única puntería de toda vida atravesando tu cabeza. –Río al tiempo que yo temblaba.

Eso había hecho mi madre exactamente, a última hora como para dejarme a mí informarle a todo el mundo que Julieta tomaría las riendas del hogar. Ahora ya no. Me permití respirar mientras Edward tomaba mi mano y me sentaba sobre un taburete, me sonrío y depositó un beso suave en mi mejilla.

-Hueles a arena, ¿pretendías tener un día de playa sin mí?

No esperó mi respuesta adivinando que, en un estado normal, le habría rodado los ojos. Me dio la espalda para tomar el botiquín de alguna parte que no conocía. Él se movía sobre mi casa como siempre, normalmente no era yo la accidentada. Si no que Renée se cortaba en intentos de cocina y su otro adolesente favorito, Edward, venía al rescate viviendo justo al lado.

Curó mis heridas siendo yo una paciente ejemplar. Sin quejidos de dolor sin nada, había perdido el habla y le miraba atentamente. Quería gritarle que mi mamá si había contratado a alguien, quien se encontraba muerta ahora. Quería llorar desesperadamente para que entendiera lo asustada que estaba, porque otros tres hombres estuvieran a kilómetros buscando un cuerpo muerto falso, el mío, muy vivo pero paralizado.

Edward arrugó el ceño y empezó a volverse muy, muy borroso. Hasta que finalmente desapareció.

…

_-Siempre te quise a ti, sobre todas y sobre mí mismo –me besó fuertemente antes de que le cacheteara._

_-Eres un maldito cobarde –le escupí las palabras con todo el odio que mi cuerpo de catorce años pudiera sentir._

_-Dime algo que no sepa –sonrío apenas y se dio la vuelta dejándome sola en el gimnasio de la secundaria._

Desperté sorprendida esta mañana, ya me extrañaba que mi mamá no me despertara para acompañar a Phil en algún desayuno con sus madrugadores amigos. Era tarde y el descanso extra había sido aceptado maravillosamente por mi cuerpo que sentía como gelatina.

Había soñado con el momento más dramático de toda mi adolescencia, el día de mi graduación de secundaria. Yo preparaba toda la decoración del gimnasio, no me interesaban demasiado esas cosas pero Alice (la hermana pequeña de Edward me había rogado que lo hiciera, quien haría prácticamente todo y le servía para ensayar lo que haría el próximo año en su propia graduación), el momento en el que inflaba algunos globos le pareció perfecto a Edward para despedirse de mí y de paso, aprovechando la ocasión, confesar todas esas palabras que tan perfectamente había mejorado a mis sueños de pubertad. Fue la última vez que lo vi antes de que viajara con su padre a Washington D.C., Forks y estudiara sus primeros años de preparatoria allí.

Ahora, dos años después de eso, regresó durante el verano para incorporarse en el nuevo ciclo escolar. En mi grado, con mis amigos, conmigo. Diría que es un chico nuevo pero todos conocen a Edward Cullen y los que no, simplemente recuerdan aquel guapo muchacho que de alguna u otra forma encantó el recuerdo.

Pequeñas punzadas recorrieron mi sien y palpé por ahí, una gruesa venda blanca cubría mi frente. Me levanté para fijar mi mirada sobre la pared espejo que estaba a mí lado. Arrugué mi ceño, no podía recordar eso.

-Buen día dormilona –La voz aterciopelada y sensual del doctor Carlisle me tomó desprevenida.

Se permitió abrir completamente la puerta de mi habitación para deja ver a Leonor, la empleada doméstica, detrás de él. Intenté recordar como llegué a esto.

-¿Doctor Cullen? ¿Qué hace aquí y dónde se encuentran Charlie y Renée?

Carlisle Cullen me observó con el ceño fruncido, le pidió a Leonor que dejara la charola con mi desayuno a un lado y descubrió a mi vista su maletín médico que había reposado todo el tiempo debajo de mi cama.

-Escucha Bella, anoche Edward me llamó para atenderte, al parecer tu herida necesitaba ser suturada y te encontrabas en un evidente estado nervioso. –me habló quieto, midiendo mis reacciones con cuidado. Sólo podía verlo y escuchar lo que parecía ser la historia de otra persona-. Al llegar aquí te encontré desmayada, trabajé con tu herida hasta que despertaste temblando y gritando que "salvaran" a alguien, ¿recuerdas eso?

Negué con la cabeza antes de reír.

-Vale Dr. Cullen, es una buena broma… ¡Phil, Renée definitivamente prefiero el desayuno madrugador!

Sin embargo el médico enfrente de mí no río y la explicación a mi frente vendada comenzaba a asustarme.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Bella?

Fruncí el ceño, lo intenté. No recordaba haber dormido, había… me dolió la cabeza.

-Veamos –habló-. Me reconoces, reconoces en donde estás –afirmó mientras asentía-. Puedes iniciar con cosas simples, que más recuerdas ¿el nombre de tu mamá? ¿el trabajo de Phil? ¿su nueva gira?

Asentí. Eso era un poco más fácil.

-Mi mamá, Réene, se casó con un beisbolista famoso, Phil mi padrastro que empezará su gira, siendo acompañado por mi madre el miércoles que viene, dos semana antes de que inicie la escuela… estudió en la preparatoria de…

Carlisle pasó toda la mañana explicándome que eso ya había pasado, el comienzo de la gira de Phil había sucedido hace tres días y mi mamá y él se encontraban a millas de distancia ya. Yo ya había pasado perfectamente mis dos días hasta anoche, que Edward me encontró en la cocina con la frente sangrado y un estado nervioso completamente imprevisible.

* * *

**¿Hola? bien :) sé que estoy regresando mucho, MUCHO después pero era difícil, lo intenté muchas veces y siempre terminaba bloqueada de alguna forma. Quiero continuar con ésto, pero esta fue la historia que me trajo de vuelta, estoy viendo como continuaré/finalizare mis pendientes. Si tienen algo que decir a esta historia, a parte de mi evidente falta de práctica al redactar, se los agradeceré mucho :) **

**Saludos.**


End file.
